Dreams Come True
by FiNaLFaNtAs-E CHIK
Summary: I can write stories but I can never write a good summary LOL Hmm....OK! Sora Likes Kiari. ari likes Sora. But they think the other has feelings for another person! Confusing, huh? R n R ma 1st ficcy from comin' back to FF.net!


(The long list of things that DO NOT belong to me.....The vid game 3KiNgDoM HeArTs3, Kiari and uhh.....That's about it!....Huh?....Sora? What about him?.....You're sayin he doesn't belong to me? You are sadly mistaken ^-^ I bought him on EBAY! ::thinks:: Ya rite! I wish...Ok ok ok! Don't flame me or NE-thing about this stor-E! It's my first KH stor-EEEEEE!!!! LOL sry I'm jus a lit'l X-cited! hehehe!!! I HOPE U LUV MA STOR-E! BUHBYE!)  
  
  
"Sora...I'm scared!" 14-year old Kiari shivered up on her best friend Sora's shoulder. They were caught in a corner between the Heartless that surrounded them. His Keyblade glistened in the moonlight as he lifted it high above his head. On the tip of the Keyblade, a sprout of light came about. It shown through and through and then...A beam of light surpassed the tip and into the Heavens that belonged to God the Almighty One.  
  
  
All became clear. The Heartless that had attacked Sora and Kiari had surprisingly left to rejoin into the shadows of where they once lived, feeding on more Pure Hearts. And Sora didn't even get a chance to do his worst toll on those disfunctional beings! "Wha?? Where'd they go, Ki?" Sora asked, still keeping his most defense at hand just in case they came back to swallow them up into the dark blackness the Heartless called Home, Sweet Home..."I...I don't know Sora..." Kiari hesitated. Sora looked at her. Her face was a bit flushed in color, from a pale white and turning into a pigment of red. "Ohhhh Kiari" Sora understood she was quite frightened that the Heartless had shown up so quickly. If it weren't for Sora to show up at that exact moment, she would have been captured...Or worse!  
  
"Nobody's home at my place...My dad went on a business trip or something" Kiari announced finally just as they were about to open the door. Sora gave her a puzzled look while saying,"You were home alone all this time??" Kiari lightly shook her head. Sora put his hands on both her shoulders and gently squeezed them. "You should've told me before. Come on jus...I dunno. I guess you could stay over my house for tonight, but only 'cuz I'm worried some more of those black things'll come after you while your at home!" Sora decided.   
  
He thought about what he said during the walk to his own apartment of a house..."Cuz I'm worried", the phrase played over and over in his mind. Was he worried about Kiari's house being torn apart by random Heartless? Or was it that....That he was worried something else would happen to her. Sora looked at Kiari. She was beautiful, no question about it. She was smart, curious, brave (at times) and carefree about the world around her. What more could a guy ask for?  
  
  
"What are you staring at, Sora?" Kiari questioned him. Sora blushed while answering back,"Oh uhhh..Nothing Kiari! I was jus' thinking"   
  
She was thinking too....Thinking about Sora mostly. She tried getting him off her mind but sadly, she had lost the battle between friendship and love. She wanted friendship, but she also wanted someone she knew her whole entire life to love her more than just a friend....But why would Sora like me, she wanted to ask herself. She also wanted to ask Sora the question of truth. Why she wanted to....Her answer would be: "The truth needs to be revealed."  
  
The two got up to the wood-made steps of Sroa's house. They tip-toed in quietly so that niether Sora's Mom nor Sora's Dad would run downstairs and hit them with a baseball bat, thinking a burglur had broken in..."Shh...Whe're almost there!" Sora soothed Kiari. They walked up some more steps and before they knew it, a sign hanging from a door that read: "SoRa's RooM" came into view.  
  
  
"I like your room..." Kiari said out of the nowhere. She was looking at the pictures of herself...And Sora. A couple included their other friend, Riku. Most of them were of just him and her. She grinned at a photograph taken of them when they were about 5 or 6. It was a picture of them sitting in the sand together making the biggest sandcastle you've ever seen! It was as tall as they were. Back then, atleast. Sora came up from behind her and stared at the picture too. At first it was silent. Then Sora spoke up saying,"I remember those ol' days! You and me would stay on the beach for hours or more!" They both laughed together. Kiari then (instead of staring at the picture) stared at Sora. Sora noticed she was and so it lead to him staring at her too. They couldn't help but laugh. "Well what do you say we hit the sack for tonight?" Sora said, playfully nudging Kiari on her bare shoulder. She chuckled, holding onto her now tingling shoulder. "Yea, ummm....Sora?" She repleid his name in a questioning manner. He turned around to look at her. "What is it?" He asked. She got closer to him and replied back,"There are 2 of us and 1 bed..." Her voice trailed off. Everything suddenly got quiet..."Well your ARE the guest Kairi! YOU can have the bed tonight." Kiari grinned up at him saying back,"Oh no no no no no...That wouldn't make me feel right. YOU take the bed!" She offered. Sora looked at her and then the mattress. "Are you POSITIVE that you want me to take it jus' for tonight?" He asked, not sure what to do at all. She nodded her head in answer to his question. So, Sora slid into the bed covers and closed his eyes...  
  
As he drifted off into his little sugar-coated DreamLand, he was stirred by the beatiful maiden, Kiari. "It's cold Sora. Can I please sleep with you? Just for tonight?" She whined. Kiari looked as if she had been shivering for quite a while so Sora made an exception. Sora rubbed his eyes and took a glance at Kiari. "Hmm...Sure K" He replied sleepily. He moved over, allowing Kiari to have some room. "Thanks again Sora" Was the last thing that came out of Kiari's mouth that night. She, almost immidiantly, fell into a deep sleep. With Sora next to her, she cuddled up to him to get warmer. He didn't seem to mind at all. They were best friends, right? It wouldn't matter that they just so happened to sleep in the same bed together? Am I right?   
No.....I'm just down right wrong.....  
  
  
*D*R*E*A*M*S***C*O*M*E***T*R*U*E*  
A/N: I hope U lyke this stor-E! Cuz I think it'z comeN out pretty well...Soooooo CHAPTA 2! IT'S ON THE WAY! TaLk 2 mE LaTaZ! A_A  
  
  
*TiFFiE* ^-^ *ZoNeD-OuT* 


End file.
